


Facets of Power

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill never imagined he could be into this until he could. Written for BSG kink prompt, 'B/S/L, female humiliation.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facets of Power

“Saul, I think it’s in…”

“Did I give you permission to speak, slut?”

Laura cast her eyes downward and shook her head. Her body visibly tensed as Saul reached out to slap her bare ass so hard she fell hard onto her side, almost striking her head. She curled into a ball and whimpered when he raised his hand to strike another blow. 

Bill watched from a few feet away, frozen in horror.

He’d been cajoled into stripping the president and forcing her onto all fours on the freezing cold deck while Saul screamed obscenities at her because they’d both seemed so damn excited about the idea. But hearing Laura whimper, his sweet, delicate Laura who’d already experienced too much pain in just the short time he’d known her, was too much.

He lunged forward and grabbed Saul’s hand. 

“Enough, Saul. This stops now,” he roared. He bent down to reach for Laura’s hand to help her up and almost gasped when she pulled herself into a tighter ball. 

“The bitch is stupid but she knows enough to know she can’t move until I tell her,” Saul informed him with a threatening smile down at his cowering lover. “Get up, back on all fours.”

Laura obeyed quickly, scrambling into the ordered position without meeting either of their eyes. 

Saul ran a rough hand through her folds and then gestured to Bill to do the same.

“Feel how wet her cunt is, Bill. The sick slut likes it,” he said as he licked Laura’s arousal off his fingers. Bill stroked her, much more gently, and rubbed a finger lightly over her clit. She arched her neck and moaned and when her eyes met his he saw reassurance mixed with unmistakable arousal. 

Later, after he and Saul had both taken her roughly right there on the floor, Bill watched in amazement as Saul carried Laura to the bed and sucked her in all the right places until her screams echoed off the walls. 

She was giggling an explanation about the best part being the comfort and how damn good Saul was at it when the comm rang. Bill reached over his lovers to grab it and he gestured at Laura when the voice of her aide came over the line. 

She sat up and arched her back into her presidential pose as she brought the comm unit to her ear with practiced grace.  
“President Roslin. Go.”

Saul smirked when he looked over and saw Bill’s erection tenting the sheets.


End file.
